


Rested

by The_Shipping_Persona



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shipping_Persona/pseuds/The_Shipping_Persona
Summary: Back in the cinema, Yusuke waits for Akira to wake up.Inspired by how when a party member falls in battle, it says that the party member "falls unconscious."





	Rested

His chest rises softly, taking the air in. His chest dips. Breath funnels out from his lungs. He looks rested, eyelids closed, and unburdened of worry. His fluffy black hair is soft to the touch. He radiates soft warmth against Yusuke's leg.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Yu Narukami questions softly, kneeling down next to Yusuke.

"He'll be fine," Yusuke answers, allowing the man to rest. He gives Akira's hand a squeeze. His eyes take in how peaceful Akira looks, dispite a twinge of pain on his brow. Yusuke frowns. "Perhaps any of your teammates have healing spells?"

"Yeah," The man responds. "We do, Let me go ask Yukiko." He stands up, knees leaving Yusuke's vision. His footsteps padder away. Yusuke is fixated. Worried, yes.

Morgana's tail enters his vision. It flitters. "Hey." He says, waiting.

"Hi." Yusuke replies, eyes searching around Akira's form. Looking for injuries. Why would he be in pain?

"You worried?"

"Of course." Yusuke responds, cold hands brushing Akira's hair from his forehead. He softly checks his tempature with the back of his hand. No fever. Good.

"He really does run himself raggid." Morgana comments, sitting down. Yusuke hears his tail flutter.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Yusuke wonders. It's quite alarming to him.

"I'm just used to it. Akira's the type of person who runs and runs until he crashes. If I didn't enforce a bedtime, I don't think he'd ever sleep." Morgana replies.

"Huh." Yusuke says flatly, processing that.

"Sometimes though..." Morgana sighs. It's quiet, and Yusuke almost misses that as Morgana shakes his head.

"Hm?" Yusuke prompts. Letting Akira cuddle up into his side subconsciously. That's a good sign. He may wake up soon.

"Oh. It's nothing." Morgana shakes his head. Yusuke shrugs.

His legs feel prickly from supporting Akira with his legs.

Akira moves in his sleep again, hands wrapping around Yusuke's waist. Adorable.

"Aw," He hears Yukiko say. "I wouldn't have thought he'd be a cuddler." Her footsteps are soft, delicate. "You said he may need healing?"

Yusuke nods.

"Healing?" Morgana prompts. "What makes you assume that?"

"When I was under Madarame's tutelage he made us study facial cues for our paintings. Pain can shine through even in unconsciousness."

"Ohhh," Morgana says. "I think there's a chart of that in Tae's office."

Yukiko summons a card, breaking it. Softly dispelling the healing rays. The crease in Akira's eyebrow fades.

"Thank you." Yusuke finally looks up, grateful.

"Your welcome." Yukiko smiles, sitting down a little ways away.

Yusuke looks back down at Akira, rubbing his back softly. "When you say he crashes," Yusuke prompts. "What do you mean?"

"-Oh?" Morgana startles. "Oh, that." His tail flitters again.

"Hmm..." Morgana's eyes close, arms crossing. Yusuke gives him the attention, looking at him patiently.

"You know how you can get fixated on your paintings?" Morgana prompts.

"Yes." Yusuke nods.

"And afterwards you can feel exhausted, and sickly?"

"Hm." Yusuke hums, brow creasing in thought. "I've had that happen before."

"That's essentially a burnout." Morgana explains, arms unfolding.

"Now that you mention it," Yusuke nods. "That makes sense."

"The boys an introvert, pretending to be an extrovert."

"Pretending?" Yusuke looks at Morgana.

Morgana snickers. "Don't get me wrong, loverboy. An introvert refuels themself by being alone, while  an extrovert refuels themself by being with people."

He hears a grumble, distant and sleepy. "Don't expose my secrets." Akira giggles sleeply, rubbing his eyes with a lanquid smile on his face.

"You finally awake?" Morgana says, huffing exasperatedly. He crosses his arms.

"No." Akira pouts, snuggling more into Yusuke. Yusuke just sighs affectionately.

"Jesus Christ," Ryuji says, moving closer. "He's more cat-like than you of all people, Morgana."

"Hey!" Morgana seethes. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Yusuke shakes his head, rolling his eyes at his friends antics.

"You can't fall asleep now." Yusuke says softly.

Akira's eyes remain closed as his arms wrap back around Yusuke.

"My dear," Yusuke chuckles. "In case you've forgotten we're currently stuck in the cinema."

"Ah," Akira opens his eyes, pouting. "I forgot."

"No kidding," Ryuji says, rubbing the back of his head. He crosses his arms. "You gave us quite the scare, passin' out like that."

Akira sits up, sheepishly. "Sorry." He moves his head side to side, getting the kinks out. 

"Don't worry," Ann says. "We're glad you're okay."

"Yeah." Akira says. "I'm also glad that I got to lay in the lap of a cute boy." Akira winks at Yusuke who pffts, hiding his head in Akira's shoulder.

"Ah, your awake." Yu Narukami says. Yusuke looks up to the investigation team huddled around them. Hamuko too.

"I gotta say," Chie crosses her arms. "I'm impressed by how long you stared at him without blinking." There's a playful smirk on her face.

"Wait, wut?" Akira says adorably, making Yusuke's heart glow.

Yukiko snrks, holding her stomach as she laughs. And laughs. Chie giving her a fond grin.

Overall, dispite being knocked out by a shadow, being trapped in a cinema, Akira has to say, not everything is as bad as it could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished PQ2 yet, but it's a great game. I might make this into a series. Next might be Souyo themed.


End file.
